


I cannot say "O wherefore sleepest thou?"

by bloodscout



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not very good in bed. He’s doesn’t get nearly enough practice, and is more interested in the cuddling than the cumming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cannot say "O wherefore sleepest thou?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tash asked for overly romantic Jehan so, naturally, I gave her poly!Jehan.   
> Title is from Hyperion, by Keats. (wow, surprise)  
> I think this is my favourite 24 Hour fic

Jehan reads poetry to swooning girls, and they sigh, and they giggle, and they say “I bet he’s great in bed”.

 

Jehan introduces Courfeyrac as his boyfriend, and Eponine as his girlfriend, and Bahorel as… _also_ his boyfriend, the first thing most people say is “wow, you must get a lot.”

 

And Jehan frowns, because, well, he really _doesn’t_ get a lot. In fact, most of the time, he “gets” nothing. And he’s _not_ very good in bed. He doesn’t get nearly enough practice, and – honestly - is much more interested in the cuddling than the cumming.

 

He and Courfeyrac will have sex every one, maybe two months. He may be Courfeyrac’s primary, but neither of them (especially not Jehan, not Jehan _at all_ ) are in it for the sex. He and Courfeyrac are together for reading Keat’s _Hyperion_ at three in the morning, and for making French toast for lunch, and for matching Jehan’s shirts to his bowties.

 

Eponine kisses his chest, and they dance to grungy music, and they have picnics together in the Tuileries, and they only had sex once, on the last day of school, when Eponine was so happy that told him he was the most beautiful boy she would ever meet, and said that she wanted to show him how _she_ wrote poetry.

 

Bahorel loves Jehan, and they get into fights where they are horridly outnumbered, and win anyway. They have had sex exactly never, because Bahorel says that the only man he ever wants to fuck is Feuilly, thanks very much. Jehan likes to say that he’s like Bahorel’s much loved wife, and Feuilly is his adored and doted-upon mistress. ( _Though_ , he adds, smiling, _I’m perhaps not as subdued as that implies.)_

 

So Jehan says “I’m asexual.” like it explains everything. People still look at him strangely, because it’s easier than explaining all of that.


End file.
